


Shut up and dance

by Memi2501



Series: Twinpools [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alpha!Tony, Dancer!Peter, Deadpool and Zenpool are different people, Just Dance, M/M, Omega!Winston, Omegaverse, Twinpools, Zenny is the Just Dance master, omega!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade decides his twin needs a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoAries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoAries/gifts), [TheBlazeCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/gifts).



> The Song they dance is this one: https ://youtu.be/04M2x-Npfj4?t=18s

“ Come on, Zenny. You can't stay in your garden forever. It will be good for you to breathe some fresh air…”

If he didn't love his brother as much as he did, he would kill him. Wade knew Winston hated parties, and even more so the people who attended them. After everything with Shiklah went down the sink, he decided to avoid people on a daily basis and spent most of the time in his garden, so he was not amused when he realised that Wade dragged him out, not because there was some sort of emergency, as she had claimed, but to take him to a new dance club.

A crowded club swarming with horny drunktards and mumbling jerks and loud music he never, ever listened to storming out into the street was not the kind of place he would like to spend his nights at.

“ I can and I will and you kidnapping me will not change a thing, Wade,” Winston replied petulantly as his twin dragged him towards the murky building. The few windows shook in time with the beat and flashes of multi-coloured lights flashed intermittently. “You are taking me to a dance club. That hardly counts as ‘breathe some fresh air’. My  _ fucking garden has fresher air, Wade _ . You could have stopped him, Tony.”

“When in my life could I talk Wade out of doing something?” The Alpha raised an eyebrow as he walked a few steps behind the siblings, towering over there.

Winston scoffed but he knew Tony had a point. When Wade wanted to do something, there was no force on Heaven nor Earth that could stop his. Not even his mate. But he also knew that Tony would never go full Alpha and order Wade around. 

Winston knew his brother had the best intentions and that he wanted him to find a mate and be happy, but he needed to understand that he would find someone on his own, when he felt he was ready. Shiklah’s courting lasted enough for her to realise he wasn’t ‘what she was looking for in an Omega’ and for him to discover that he was not her only lover. Things did not end well between them but he still felt reluctant to the idea of his brother playing matchmaker and dragging him along the dark corridors, techno music blaring out the speakers until they reached the main dance floor, swarming with couples, the scents of hundreds of Alphas, Omegas and Betas mixing with cigarette smoke, sweat and alcohol.

Wade headed them straight to the bar, his black dress swirling around above his scarred knees. Winston remembered it had been a birthday gift. Wade ordered their drinks and came back with three beers, which they gulped down in just a few minutes because of the damp atmosphere inside the room.

The dance floor was packed with bodies moving to the music and Winston could see the DJ cabin against one of the far walls, blasting rays of light from it’s base and above the cabin was an enormous screen which played videos and a big message in shiny letters that read…

“Just Dance Competiton???? WADE,” Winston shouted above the music and glared at his brother, who wore a seemingly innocent smile on his face.

“Come on, Zenny, the three of us know you are the best… You’ll sweep ‘em off their feet. Metaphorical and literally,” Wade said innocently, batting his would-be lashes. “I already paid your entrance fee so you can’t back out of this one, dude.”

Winston looked as if he was about to have a fit. Not only his brother had kidnapped him but now he was going to have to participate in a dancing competition before hundreds of people. He would apologise to Tony later but he was going to kill his brother.

“Welcome to The Blaze’s first Just Dance Competition, everybody!” The music suddenly turned down to a minimum and the DJ’s voice boomed across the room. “Thanks to everyone who signed up for this. The rules are simple: All of the competitors have been randomly paired up in groups of four. They will dance and the one who makes the most points will win and pass to the next round until there’s only one left. This person will have the chance to challenge our best dancer. And if they win, they will be given VIP access every weekend for the next three months.” The crowd roared at that and slowly left the dance floor, where a group of technicians set up the game and connected it to the screen for the whole place to see and not miss anything, much to Winston’s dismay. He was already nervous as it was. “We ask our first four contestants to take a step forward.” The DJ started calling names and,, once they were all ready, chose a song randomly and they started dancing, clumsily at first, but gaining confidence with each move. The winner was a tall woman with long black hair and electric blue eyes. The next two rounds passed in a blurr. The second winner was a black man who towered over the other three competitors and who high-fived his twin sister when they met in the section where the round winners waited for their next match. The third winner was a teenager with fiery red hair and dark clothes.

Winston’s name was called for the fourth and final match before the semifinal.

He got a perfect score.

“Well, everyone, the time has come for our four final contestants to dance for the right to challenge our favourite dancer.” A roar erupted from the crowd as the four names were called. “Enid, Bran, Natasha and Winston, please take your controllers and place yourselves in front of the console. The song has already been selected for you.”

Winston breathed in deep as the lights dimmed and the first notes of the song started booming out of the speakers and he started moving in unison to his avatar on the screen, even though he didn't really need it. He had each song memorised to the very last detail -- the result of continuously losing against Tony and his desire of vengeance. Genetically hierarchy his ass -- and he scored a ‘perfect’ at every single move he made. The scores among the four of them were extremely close, none of them keeping the first place for more than a few seconds but, in the end, only one of them would be victorious. By the last minute, Winston and Enid were at the far top, the difference was of only ten points. The Alpha woman really knew how to move her body and twist and turn her hips, but just as the song was about to end, she missed a step, allowing Winston to crown himself as the winner.

“And we have a winner! Congratulations, Winston Wilson!” The crowd erupted in applause and whistles, cheering for the scarred man. “Thank you everyone who participated and I, in the name of the establishment, want to invite each of the semifinalists a free drink of their choice, on the house.” Everyone in the room cheered for the three Alphas, who nodded in appreciation and clapped Winston on the shoulder. They all smelled like mated Alphas. “And now, the moment we've all been waiting for. It's time for our guest to challenge our best dancer for the biggest prize. If he wins, he will win a free VIP pass every weekend for the next three months! While we prepare everything for the final match, let me present him. He's flexible and his reflexes are second only to the insect he gets his nickname from. He will enchant you with his moves and trap you in his web” -- as the DJ spoke, from the ceiling, a figure started sliding down, upside-down. The man was wearing a black skintight suit and a helmet covered in led lights. He also had some on his chest that formed the image of a Spider -- “and will never let you go. Let's welcome the Amazing Spider-Man!”

 

Spider-Man slowly made his way down, his visor fixed on the man beneath him. Despite the flashing lights, Winston could see himself reflected on it. The man let go of the wire and flipped to land gracefully on his feet and tower over his opponent. The strong scent of the Alpha filled his nostrils.

“Spiders are arachnids, not insects.” Spider-Man corrected and his voice echoed through the room, he must had an integrated microphone in his helmet. His smooth voice could be heard above the background music. “Congratulations. Your moves are good. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks. I would return the compliment, but I’ve never seen you dance, baby boy.” Winston couldn’t see it, but he was sure the other man was raising an eyebrow at him.

“You sure have a big mouth on yourself,” he scoffed. “How about you choose the next song so I can show you how good I move?” he said teasingly.

That had been a war declare and Winston Wilson was never one to say ‘no’. He turned to the screen and went through the track list quickly, trying to find the song he had burned in the back of his brain, from all the times he had tried to beat Tony.  _ “There you are!” _ he thought to himself as he clicked over the track avatar. Spider-Man only looked at him as Winston took his place. He was going to kick the Alpha’s ass even if it was the last thing he did in his life. “You are on, baby boy,” he muttered as the first figures approached the screen.

Both of them stood completely still with their hands behind their backs, swaying to the first accords before turning on their feet a full round. When it was time for Winston to ‘grab’ his partner, he smirked and pulled at the taller man’s suit, making their chests bump lightly. He wiggled his would-be eyebrows as he turned his back on Spider-Man. He was going to make use of his past experiences in order to win this. He tried to pay little to no attention to the uncomfortable way the scars on his back felt every time he stretched his arm behind his head. When the song suddenly slowed down and he felt Spider-Man’s arm around his shoulders and his helmet resting atop of his head and the scent of the unmated Alpha felt intoxicating. It was mellow yet spicy, unlike anything Winston has ever smelt. As he felt the strong muscles of Spider-Man’s leg, he tried to shut the voice at the back of his head that hoped for his own smell to be as attractive for the other man.

The song went on an on and Spider-Man and Winston went toe to toe, the crown passing from one to the other. By the time the song came to an end, Winston was once again amazed by Spider-Man’s strength as he held him in his arms. The roaring of the crown went almost unnoticed. The taller man helped Winston on his feet and they both turned to the screen to see who the winner was, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they tried to even their breathing.

By a difference of mere ten points… Winston had lost.

Winston’s shoulders and his stomach fell in disappointment.  _ “I was so close…” _ he thought to himself as he gave the controller back to the staff and slowly made his way to his brother.

“Hey.” Winston felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Spider-Man. He looked at him with a raised would-be eyebrow and shook the hand off him. “You know, it's the first time someone's been this close to my score. It was impressive,” he praised and stuffed his hand into one of the pockets of the suit. He took out a card and gave it to Winston, who raised his ‘eyebrow’ higher. “It’s a VIP pass, for tonight. I…” Spider-Man trailed off. “I really think you did great back there so… You can bring someone with you, y’know… Uh… so. Yeah. That.” The Alpha turned around and headed towards the DJ cabin, his red and blue lights flashing all around him.

“What’cha got there, Zenny?” Wade tackled him from behind and threw his arm around his brother’s neck. “Ohhhhh, a VIP pass? Is he courting you? Has he swept you off your feet? Well, yes, he already has but I meant it more metaphorically, y’know? Anyways, he’s totally courting you! Are you going to let him? Even though you don’t know what he looks like? I mean, he can totally be your type! Or not. But that doesn’t matter because you don’t really have a type, do you, Zenny? And that’s alright because that was what we came here to do, to-”

“Gods, shut up, Wade.” Winston shook his brother off him with a smile. He knew Wade enough to realise that behind that verbal diarrhea that was his mouth, he was just trying to cheer him up. And it was working. “Yeah, he said I could bring someone over so shall we go, Tony?” he winked at his brother’s mate and the brunet got the hint and laughed, much to Wade’s horror. He clutched at his chest in mock hurt but cracked the widest smile when his mate stretched his hand and laced their fingers together as they started walking towards the staircase next to the DJ cabin, where a bulky Alpha in a black suit checked the pass before letting them in.

The VIP section was completely empty except for the three of them. The thick walls made the deafening music from the dancefloor muffled and their ears buzzed for a minute before settling down. They sat at one of the creaky leather couches near the back and let themselves relax just for a bit. Winston took the corner seat and let his head rest on the back of the couch, his mind still in a daze from the recent events. He had gotten his ass kicked on his favourite game, again. By an Alpha.  _ Again _ . A very flexible Alpha with the most amazing scent he has ever smelt...

A noise made him snap his eyes open just in time to see his brother sitting on Tony’s lap as they made out… effusively. Tony was usually reserved and was not very fond of PDA unless he was drunk, and by the looks of it, he and Wade had been having shots. A tipsy Tony was a very touchy Tony. “ _ Ugh, guys! I didn’t need to see _ that _! _ ” he thought and decided to mess a little with them. He started making the most disgusting slurping sounds he could come up with until the couple pulled away from each other and looked at him with half-hearted annoyance. “If you wanted me to go you could’ve said so. I’ll go to the bar… And probably to the other side of the room.” Winston got up and walked up to the bar, where he got a beer and, as he had promised, he sat at the opposite side of the room, where he could no longer hear nor smell his brother and brother-in-law.

He sipped at his beer slowly as he played some indie game on his phone, thinking that once his brother finished sucking his boyfriend’s face off he would ask them to leave, or at least to give him the house keys so he could go and get some sleep. Just as he had completed the fourth map of his game and his beer was long since finished, he was surrounded by a sweet yet spicy scent…

“Hey there.” Winston’s eyes shot up and they met with a pair of brown doe ones and a mop of curly brown hair. Spider-Man had soft cheeks and a crooked, playful smile on his face. On his very handsome face.

The Alpha sat across from him. He had changed into some skinny jeans and a t-shirt and had two beers on his hands He placed one of the bottles in front of Winston, who squinted at him suspiciously. He knew what the other man was doing. He was trying to court him. He offered Winston a present -two actually- and, unless Winston outright rejected him, he would keep making advances on the Omega. “I’m not that kind of lady, baby boy.” 

“I know.” Spider-Man winked at him. and took a sip of his beer, not breaking eye contact even once. “You are the kind of lady my Aunt has always warned me about.”

“Do tell. What kind of lady do  _ you _ think I am?”

“The dorky one.”  Spider-Man retorted with another wink.

“Oh, I’m the dork? I didn’t realize someone wearing a Star Wars t-shirt was allowed to cast judgement on somebody else.”.

“Excuse you. This shirt is  _ vintage  _ and  _ awesome _ .”

Suddenly it had become a full-on banter war. Spider-Man’s body language was ‘I like you and I know you like me already, so I’m going to make you work for it a little.” and Winston was responding with “I see what you’re doing and I’m going to volley it right back to you, let’s see if you can keep this up.” They bantered for a while, and by the time Wade and Tony started making their way towards him, Winston had already exchanged phone numbers and were on a first name basis.

That night, just before he fell asleep, Winston felt his phone vibrate with an incoming text that put a smile on his face as he drifted into a dreamful sleep.

  
“ **_You are no lady, but I’m no tramp, so we could totally go for some spaghetti tomorrow night ;)_ ** ”


End file.
